


The Stealth Twins

by TheOneWhoWanders



Series: The Tales of Vox Machina as told by Loraella Chimes [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWhoWanders/pseuds/TheOneWhoWanders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little piece about Exandria's favourite twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stealth Twins

**Author's Note:**

> By Loraella Chimes

_Into this world surrounded by love_  
_Two small gifts from the gods above_  
_An entire village in which to roam_  
_A village that they could call a home_  
_The much loved twins of Byroden_

 _Taken from their mothers care_  
_By a father that was never there_  
_Now in a city filled with scorn_  
_For the way in which they were born_  
_The bastard twins of Syngorn_

 _Away they fled, when they felt ready_  
_With each other to hold them steady_  
_They travelled the world, all alone_  
_Their next bed, often unknown_  
_The wandering twins without a home_

 _With their friends they gained renown_  
_By saving the Tal’dorei crown_  
_Their exploits now being told_  
_By citizens both young and old_  
_The heroic twins of Greyskull keep_

 _One a champion the other a baroness_  
_Loved by all for their selflessness_  
_A better family they couldn’t have known_  
_And now with a home to call their own_  
_The much loved twins of Whitestone_

**Author's Note:**

> Loraella Chimes is a prolific bard known mostly for her tales about the legendary Vox Machina. She is known throughout Tal'Dorei as one of the most knowledgeable on the group (other than it's surviving members of course).


End file.
